<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sext by noodlefucker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401611">sext</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlefucker/pseuds/noodlefucker'>noodlefucker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sexting, not sexy, not sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlefucker/pseuds/noodlefucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So Akira was just as horny as the rest of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sext</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unlike Akira to be secretive about anything. He was certainly a quiet kid, and sometimes hard to read, but ever since they'd first met, he'd give almost anything you asked of him. Yet, here they were, sitting on his bed, Akira texting away fervently, annoyingly. This is just how things were, as of late. Morgana grumbled. “Why won’t you just let me see the conversation?”</p><p>Akira shook his head no. Morgana flicked his tail. “I’m a Phantom Thief too!”</p><p>“You are," Akira sighed. His reaction was about as Morgana had come to expect: next, the boy would press his lips together in obvious discomfort; then, a flash of guilt would pass through his eyes. They would then be at a standstill for several minutes before Morgana would get bored and pad off somewhere else.</p><p>But to his surprise, this time Akira said, “Fine, you can read the chat. Just for a second, I’m busy.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Morgana muttered. Still, he knew he couldn't hide his pleased look. This was progress, and he was one step closer to the truth.</p><p>Morgana hopped over and settled in Akira’s lap. Grabbing the phone from Akira, Morgana slowly scrolled through the Phantom Thieves’ group chat. That was odd: nothing out of the ordinary here. Everyone was participating in the discussion, talking about sending the calling card, about exploring the Palace, about fulfilling requests in Mementos. What was Akira hiding from him then? These were just the kids being kids.</p><p>But Akira had always been a little strange compared to the others. Maybe he was trying to betray him by not letting him see the discussion, where there was something going on in the Metaverse that he had to keep hidden. Or maybe Akira was sick of him being around all the time, whatever, it didn’t matter. Morgana would not let himself be kicked out of the group, regardless of what hidden agenda the kid had. After all, to them, it was just a game, but he needed to get his past – and his life – back.</p><p>“Are you done?” murmured Akira.</p><p>“No,” said Morgana. “I have a lot to catch up on, you know. As chief of operations, I have to be up to date.”</p><p>Akira chewed at his nails. “Make it fast.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Morgana’s plan was absolute genius: simply wait until Akira broke, or something happened to explain all the changes these past few weeks. In retrospect, this was stunningly regrettable. But for now, he shot a glance upward at Akira, who was staring very intently at the screen. Morgana looked back at the screen, but there was nothing there. Could he see something that Morgana couldn’t?</p><p>“Morgana,” whined Akira, and wait that was a weird tone of voice for him, “Are you done?”</p><p>Suddenly, an instant message preview popped up onscreen. Before he knew it, Morgana was reading it out loud: “Ryuji Sakamoto: I’m thinking about your fat cock in my mouth… Wait. Huh?”</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>“What… what.”</p><p>“Stop scrolling!”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>"I can't stop reading!"</p><p>"Oh my god!"</p><p>"Wait, so Ryuji's a top?"</p><p>Akira perished.</p><p>----</p><p>10:13 Ryuji Sakamoto: Dude, where’d you go?</p><p>10:13 Ryuji Sakamoto: I’m hard as fuck here</p><p>10:18 Akira Kurusu: Omfg stop</p><p>10:18 Akira Kurusu: Morgana just read all our texts</p><p>10:19 Ryuji Sakamoto: No way</p><p>10:19 Akira Kurusu: Yes way</p><p>10:20 Ryuji Sakamoto: Why did you let him?</p><p>10:20 Akira Kurusu: Because</p><p>10:20 Akira Kurusu: You were talking in the group chat</p><p>10:20 Akira Kurusu: I thought you wouldn’t reply to this</p><p>10:21 Ryuji Sakamoto: So? Bro, when am I ever NOT thinking about you</p><p>10:21 Akira Kurusu: Omfg</p><p>10:21 Ryuji Sakamoto: Lol</p><p>10:22 Ryuji Sakamoto: So</p><p>10:22 Ryuji Sakamoto: Anyway</p><p>10:22 Ryuji Sakamoto: Wyd :)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>seriously though how does akira jerk off</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>